Imprint lithography or nanoimprint lithography is a methodology for forming micro-scale and nano-scale structures on a substrate. Imprint lithography involves direct contact between a patterning tool (e.g., a mold, mask, template, etc.) and a substrate on which the structures are to be fabricated. The patterning tool is aligned with the substrate and then brought into contact with a surface of the substrate with some force. Consequently, the pattern of the patterning tool is imprinted on or impressed into a receiving surface of the substrate. The characteristics of the patterning tool largely determine the quality of the final structures and the fidelity of those structures to the desired pattern.
Unfortunately, during the imprint process, distortions often occur in the pattern as transferred to the receiving surface of the substrate. Mechanical deformations of the mold or substrate during the imprint process may distort the structures formed. For example, the flexure of a patterned region may cause patterns to become blurred, shifted, weakened, or otherwise distorted. Also, the shape, size, and density of features in a patterned area may limit the flow of photoresist or other chemicals used to form the structures, thereby causing the structures to be inconsistent, flawed, or absent.